An assortment of methods are used to display tools for sale. One particular method comprises packaging a tool and then hanging the packaged tool onto a peg or hanger on a pegboard or other type of point-of-sale display. The packaged tool prominently displays a side of the tool such that a customer is able to easily identify the tool. Often, tools are sold together in combination. For example, screwdrivers having an assortment of sizes and head types may be sold as a set. Pliers are another example of tools that may be sold as a set.
Currently, packaged tools are displayed side-by-side. Hardware stores typically have a limited amount of shelf space or space available on a pegboard. Ideally, a hardware store would like to display as wide a variety of tools as possible in this limited amount of space. While tools displayed side-by-side are easily identifiable, it is not necessary for the entire side of a tool to be displayed to be properly identified by a customer. For example, a customer can identify a hammer by seeing just its head portion. A customer may not need to also see the handle to know it is a hammer.